What do we do next, Pace?
by TrueLove01
Summary: Joey finds out something that will change Joey's and Pacey's relationship forever. Read and find out more!
1. Expecting a call

Joey sat at her house aka the Potter B&B for 2 hours now looking at the phone. She had been waiting for it to ring which seemed like days to her. Her tear-streaked face told, anyone who looked at her, she had been crying most of last night and this morning. She was miserable, scared, and most of all alone.

Pacey, well Pacey, was scared to death.

Bessie was disappointed in her but supported her.

Dawson felt like he was betrayed.

Andie felt she had lost her true love to Joey.

Jen and Jack supported her but still thought this was a mistake.

Her dad didn't know and she couldn't tell her mom since she was dead.

Her mom who she needed right now. A mother to calm her down and straighten things out and everything would be fine again.

But the truth was it wasn't.

Everything, past, present and future relationships were ruined.

She needed Pacey and Bessie most of all of her friends and family. They could get her through this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone. She gave a quick smile and answered the phone.

"Pacey?" She asked into the phone.

"No, this is the Potter B&B I'm calling. Isn't it?" The stranger questioned into the other end of the phone line.

"Yes, it is, sorry, I was expecting someone else" Joey said sadly into the phone.

"Could I reserve a room on the 13th of this month?"

"Yes, Sir, could I have your name?"

"Slater, Matthew Slater"

"Thank you Sir, see you on the 13th. Goodbye"

"Bye" Joey heard the man hang up and put her phone back into it's cradle.

She returned to her thoughts. How long would it take for Pacey to think about what happened and the present and future problems of their relationship? She pondered. So what if she was madly in love with Pacey and just found out she was having his child. She loved him with all her heart and wasn't going to let the town gossip break that love.

She loved him and her baby. Their Baby.

She started to break into tears and soon fell asleep still awaiting Pacey's phone call what they were going to do next.

To be continued.....................


	2. Pacey and some kisses

Joey woke up to someone knocking on the door. She had been asleep for 4 hours. Joey got up and answered the door.

It was Pacey.

She smiled and opened the door wider so he could enter. Pacey was the first to speak.

"Jo, I sorry for leaving in a rush this morning but I just wasn't ready for your news. Jo, I want to be there for you every single second. I don't want you to go through this alone. You deserve people to help you and support you."

Joey was now in a mass of tears. She tossed her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I could never let you go through this alone. If I did I would be a complete jerk and idiot"

"You would" she agreed.

Pacey and Joey smiled at each other. Pacey started to tickle her.

"Pace, Pace stop it. You can't tickle a pregnant woman" she teased and grinned at him.

"Potter, so I can't tickle you for 9 months? And you said it was supposed to be hard being pregnant." He laughed at her.

"Jerk"

"Crazy woman"

"Idiot"

"Fool"

"Dummy"

They both started laughing. Pacey went and hugged her and passionately kissed her on the lips. He quickly deepened the kiss and Joey pushed him back.

"What?"

"Nothing"

She grabbed his hand and brought him towards her bedroom.

He smiled and she laughed.

She quickly shut the door behind them as they entered her bedroom kissing.

To be Continued.....................


	3. Doctor's appointments and swimming

Joey woke up to Pacey watching her. 

"Good morning"

"Same to you"

Joey leaned over and kissed him. Pacey grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss. They continued kissing for about 10 minutes until Joey broke the kiss for some air. 

"Hey Potter, how 'bout we go swimming today?"

"Doctor's appointment. And you are going."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But what about after the appointment?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll watch."

"No, no Potter. You're swimming"

"Witter, I am pregnant. I get to do whatever I want." Joey joked with him.

"Is this what it's going to be like for the next 9 months?" Pacey retorted.

"Yes Witter and you have to live with it."

They both started laughing. Pacey started to kiss Joey again.

To be continued.........


End file.
